


Take a Break (With Me)

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, R&R, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Just a short little piece inspired by beautiful artwork on Tumblr. Slight spoilers for Season 6.





	Take a Break (With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a short drabble after being inspired (artwork ([here](https://juno8482.tumblr.com/post/175080390224))) and then decided to post it up here really quick. Hope you enjoy!

The last thing Keith expected Shiro to do while they were on a food-finding expedition for Hunk was flop down into the flowers and stay there. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked uncertainly, “Is everything okay?”

Shiro turned his head to smile at him as best he could while partially covered with the blooming blue flowers all around him. He looked- Beautiful. 

Keith’s breath caught in his chest for a moment as he just looked at him, smiling and soft and gorgeous and **there**. 

“I’m fine.” Shiro said finally, turning his gaze to the golden-colored sky. “Just… tired.” (Keith’s heart clenched in both sorrow and empathy) “I think it’s time for us to take a break.”

It was tempting. It was really, really tempting, but…

“The team-” Keith started uncertainly.

“The team is fine. Hunk and Pidge were planning on doing some work on the Lion’s anyway, remember? And Lance and Allura were just planning on sparring. Personally I don’t want to know if that was code for something else, but either way they’ll probably be busy for a while. Coran’s helping Hunk and Pidge and your mom is talking with the BOM. The only one not accounted for is Kashi, and,” Keith followed Shiro’s line of sight to where his wolf was happily chasing something that looked between a mix of a dragonfly and a butterfly that moved faster than his eyes could track, “I think he wants a break, too.”

Keith was torn. Shiro was right, it wasn’t as if the team was expecting them back right away, but-

Shiro raised his arm and reached out to him, “Come on Keith. Lay down with me.”

Caught dumbstruck by the weight and warmth of Shiro’s gaze, Keith was helpless to do anything but comply. 

***

The dragonfly-butterfly could apparently grow itself large enough to dwarf a person and had a tongue that could jerk things into its mouth for its eight rows of teeth to devour. It also apparently grew fond enough of the wolf to follow them home (after the wolf had made it clear he’s staying with his humans.)

Lance yells about Keith bringing home things that will probably want to eat them for a solid varga.

They still keep it.

**End**


End file.
